


Some Kind of Miracle

by RavensFan1989



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensFan1989/pseuds/RavensFan1989
Summary: It is the morning after Casey has run away, and Father Tomas has something that he needs to get off of his chest, even if it isn't the best time to do so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my other Tomas/Marcus work (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8358358). As always, let me know if you'd like me to continue it even more!

After Father Bennett had gotten him out of jail, Marcus had spent most of the rest of the night with him attempting to formulate plans on how to find Casey and what would happen once they did find her. After hours of exhausting every idea they could come up with, they had both decided to get some rest and regroup in the morning. They would hopefully be able to think more clearly when a new day dawned.

The last place that Marcus thought he should go to right now was the place that his feet took him to. When he knocked on Tomas’ door and there was no answer, he freely let himself in (the priest really needed to get better locks). He thought about calling Tomas to find out where he was and what he was doing but decided against it. He was still too mad at him for being as foolish as he was tonight to care about where he would be spending his own night.

He almost too naturally drifted towards the bedroom. He knew that the bed would be nowhere near as comfortable without the priest by his side but, as angry as he was with the other man, he chose the bed over the couch, if only so the lingering scent of Tomas would help him fall asleep, as he remembered when all seemed right between them only a few nights ago.

A lot had changed since then…He sunk onto the bed and closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Tomas beneath him, the taste of his lips and much more than that at the end…With those thoughts in his mind, he drifted off to sleep.

 

~*~

 

Marcus was up shortly after the sun had risen, and Tomas was still gone. He could think of one place the priest might have spent the night and, if he was right about his guess, then the priest was even more useless to him now. But, even if it was a safe assumption to make, Marcus didn't want to assume anything until Tomas himself confirmed or denied it. He would have to come home eventually.  
  
So Marcus got some coffee going and began to make a breakfast for two. He didn't hear the front door open ten minutes later. He didn't see him standing in the doorway to the kitchen until he turned around to grab a spatula out of one of the drawers. Marcus wanted nothing more than to tell Tomas that he hadn't meant anything he had said to him last night but that would be a lie. All he did say when their eyes met was, "Where have you been?"  
  
Tomas didn't want to answer that question. There were more important things to be thinking about right now. But he found himself answering it all the same. "At Jessica's."  
  
There was much more to say than that but Marcus didn't allow him the luxury to expound on those two words. “I was wrong. You’re even _more_ useless to me now.” Tomas had been tricked by the vision the demon had sent him and had then proceeded to run off to see the real deal, which was the last thing in the world he should have done. Marcus turned back to the eggs currently cooking on the stove. “I thought you were ready. Turns out I’m not always right after all.” Even though he had boasted quite the contrary (and Tomas had agreed with him) a few nights ago.

He could have told Marcus the truth right then and there but hearing again about how useless he thought he was to him made him decide to do otherwise for now. Tomas took a step into his kitchen. “Maybe I’m not ready for it,” he agreed, “but at least let me help _find_ Casey. What happens to her afterwards, I’ll leave in your capable hands.”

There was no denying that all the help he could get in finding Casey would be needed, especially those that had known her for a lot longer than he had. He split the scrambled eggs evenly between two plates, as he thought about Tomas’ proposal. Tomas had made a stupid mistake last night but was trying to do what he could to make it right. Marcus couldn’t be mad at him forever. There were more important matters at stake than his wounded feelings. He nodded his head. “You can help look for her but that’s it.” Even if Tomas changed his mind and decided that he was ready to do more, Marcus would not let him, no matter what.

Tomas smiled, even if Marcus couldn’t see it. “Thank you,” he said, although he would have done what he could to help even if Marcus had told him to stay out of everything altogether.

Bacon joined the eggs on the plates. There was so much that Marcus wanted to say to Tomas—or more like yell at him. But, for the sake of Casey and the young woman’s soul, he would let it all go for the moment. So what if Tomas had slept with Jessica last night. What had happened between him and the priest had meant a lot to Marcus but that didn’t mean it meant that much to Tomas as well. He had suggested their activities that night as a cure for Tomas’ restlessness. If that was all it had been to Tomas, then so be it.

While Marcus busied himself with their food, Tomas poured two cups of coffee. He took his black and prepared Marcus' the way he liked his-cream and a little bit of sugar. The priest could tell that something was on the other man's mind. He thought it was Casey's escape that was bothering him, his failure to drive out the demon. What he didn't know was that he was the only one currently on Marcus' mind.

They took their seats at the table. Marcus focused on his food, not trusting himself to speak because the last thing he wanted to do was drive Tomas completely away with his admonishments. It was Tomas who decided that now was the perfect time to tell him what had gone on last night. "I was at Jessica's but I wasn't with her."  
  
Marcus looked up from his plate. He didn't want to be having this conversation now but he didn't think Tomas would welcome an attempt at trying to change it. What Marcus did say was, "It's too bloody early in the morning for riddles." 

“What I’m trying to say is that I tried to with her but I couldn’t…I couldn’t…finish because I realized something that I’ve known for a long time now.”

He wasn’t sure he wanted to hear what Tomas planned on saying next but that didn’t stop him from inquiring, “And what is that?”

Tomas reached out across the table and grabbed Marcus’ free hand. “That I love you, Marcus.”

Marcus looked down at their hands. He knew he should be beyond gladdened at those words—and in any other circumstance he would have been. But it only complicated the larger matter at hand. God had led Tomas to him. He wondered if God had wanted _this_ to happen too. He could feel Tomas’ restless eyes on him, as the priest was surely waiting for him to say something—anything. Marcus lifted up their hands and placed a gentle kiss on top of Tomas’. His eyes finally met his again. “I love you too, Tomas…and that’s a problem.” He didn’t need to explain why that was so. The demon had already used a vision of a loved one against Tomas.

He nodded his head. “I know but I wanted you to know just in case…” Tomas trailed off, not wanting to think of any worst case scenario right now.

Marcus also didn’t want to think of all that could go wrong when Casey was found. “Eat, Tomas. It’s going to be a long day.”

They let go of each other. An undeniable gloom had pervaded the room. It would be a long day indeed. Whether everything turned out for the best or the worst, they finally knew where they stood with each other, which should have been a joyous occasion. Perhaps when all of this was over they would be able to enjoy what they had admitted to each other today. Until then, their sole focus needed to be on Casey and saving her soul before it was too late.


End file.
